food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sanma/@comment-36653031-20180920020310/@comment-36653031-20180920020753
5. Sanma Shioyaki A long time ago, there was a torii here. The life here is very good for the crops. There are fertile soil and slowly flowing water. People live happily by self-sufficiency laborworks. No one know when it started. People who live comfortably regard the torii as the "entry of the god's land." The people who live here have begun to worship the god in the torii's land. to pray for the harvest of the coming year. They pray for the harvest of the coming year. But no one has seen the gods they worship. Therefore, people built "the residence of the god" with trees nearby the torii. They have created a "God's existence" and comes here every day to enshrine and worship. Whether it is the fish and shrimp that are caught in the water, or the rice that has just been harvested, they decorate it here in a variety of ways. Soon, the Washitsu (Jap style room) that was hailed as "the residence of the god" was filled with all kinds of things. No one noticed when was the time that the unknown cat who had two tails appeared on the torii. The cat has black color on top of the head, the claws and the tail's end. It's hair on the body is like snow, clean and smooth. This cat also like humankind and the food that humans make. It often jumps from the torii, enters the room and sees if she has the fish she likes the most. But at the same time, human always ignore her. Later, the cat discovered that people did not seem to care about its existence. So this playful cat often become black haired girl in white kimono and wandering around here. It was also from that time that people began to spread the rumors that the god lived in the torii's land. One night, when the cat looked at the fish she loved in the night, she saw the magic crystal that people enshrine in this room. The cat naturally didn't know what it was, just thought it was put in a strange stove when it was shining. There is a note next to the stove with the word written on it: "This thing will drive out the world’s filth." It was also that night that the coming of the fallen angel broke the silence here. People can't help themselves and can only run away from here. Seeing the people who suddenly fell into despair, the cat thought that this was the punishment that she had always stealing the offerings in the "god's land". At that time, she hoped from the heart that someone who could expel the fallen angel and save the people will come here. To this end, she is willing to pay any price. Suddenly, out of reason, her wish was fulfilled. She summoned a food soul named Sanma. According to the wishes of the master, Sanma killed the fallen angel. However, the people who fled from here will never return. ... ... ... There is only the empty torii here. No one came to worship, and the "God" was abandoned. So many years have passed. According to legend, when outsiders pass by, they will see many stray cats gathering here. In the cat group, there is a black haired girl in white kimono and a teenager with gray haired and blue cloth. This is certainly not the reason why this story is praised. In the era when the food soul was still unknown, there was a rumor about "the god who lived in the torii's land." What people are surprised about is that the girl who is hide deeply nearby the torii is the same as the girl in the rumor. Just like the "God" who is immortal. After a few more days, the torii is no longer visible here. The girl also disappeared with the torii. Today, there is a private school with the same name called Torii.